gingafandomcom-20200213-history
Bellatrix
Ōu Army pet dog |Status |Status=Alive |Reason= |Information |Gender=Female |Height= |Weight= |Breed=Akita Kishu mix |Bithplace=Akita Prefecture Futago Pass |Age |GDW=0 months |GDWO=0,3 - 0,7 months |GTLW=1 year |Look |Color=Silver, white |Eye color=Blue |Fur= |Characteristics=tora-ge |Relatives |LinkFamily=All Family Members |LinkAppearances=All Appearances }} Bellatrix, better known as Bella, is a minor character of Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion and Ginga: The Last Wars. Just like her brothers, she was named by Gin's former owner, Daisuke. She is the only daughter of Weed and Koyuki and the youngest of her brothers Orion, Rigel and Sirius. Appearance Bella is a Kishu/Akita mix with silver-blue tora-ge, brindle, markings. She has typical urajiro colouring, while her stripes are very faint. She has white dot markings above her eyes. Bella's eyes are large with medium blue-coloured irises, and eyelashes around them. After living as a pet dog, she has a collar around her neck. In GTLW, she has a resemblance to her great-great-grandfather Shiro. Personality Being the only daughter, Bellatrix is a bit whiny and timid. She is often bullied by her brothers Orion and Rigel, and stood up for by Sirius, the eldest brother. Just like her father Weed, she is polite and brave. Especially when she braves the wild to find her family. In Ginga: The Last Wars, Bella is strong-willed and may scold her brothers. Just like her brothers she is willing to help anyone in trouble. She is also obedient and understanding when Orion tells her watch over Akame with their mother seeing that fighting bears isn't for her. Ginga Densetsu Weed Bellatrix makes a minor appearance in the end of the series, as she is born as the youngest child and only daughter of Weed and Koyuki. Bellatrix is named by Daisuke after he sees the puppy looking at the stars of the night sky. Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion 'The Beginning' In the beginning, Bella, along with her siblings, came down to a river to see Daisuke and Hidetoshi. They offered fish to Bella and her siblings. Afterwards, her parents, Weed and Koyuki, called her back home. During the volcanic eruption in Ohu, Sasuke was given the task to look after Bella and her older siblings Sirius and Rigel. Sasuke and Weed's four pups manage to survive the catastrophe and find an abandoned shed, where the puppies can be safe from the snow. While their baby-sitter scouted the area to search for any survivors, after her brothers left she followed them. But she gets lost in the snow and begins to cry until she is found by Izou and his brothers. They agree to help her but Bella is napped by an enemy dog as soon as the brothers stopped him. Bellatrix is taken captive the enemy dog's pack mate until Shirozaru and his brothers arrive. With Bella safe, Muu and Rara take her back to the shed and keep her warm. Until Izou comes back to see that she is safe and sound. Then, a while later Bellatrix is reunited with her brother Orion who she's happy to see, but with trouble brewing Muu and Rara escort Bella to safety. 'Life as a Pet' She currently lives in safety as a pet dog and Rara's neighbor. She is called "Chiko" by her new owners. As she is living as a pet, she begins to miss her family until she gets a visit from her brother Orion and Shirozaru whilst in the care of humans. After a while, she decides to be brave and venture back into the wild to find her family. 'Reunion' She gets lost in the mountains and begins to cry but is spotted by Kamakiri's former mate and her family, who agree to accompany her along the way. Soon, she finds her brothers and father and reunites with them. Ginga: The Last Wars Bella is now a year old, and she's with her mother and her brothers in the Akame Mountains and has been so for 6 months, when Akame arrives and gives the message that Ou has fallen because of Monsoon. Bella would like to follow her brothers and help, but they tell her to stay and take care of Akame with Koyuki. Once Akame wakes up she leaves with her mother to keep a close eye on him on his way back to Ou but she and Koyuki but he tells them to stay in the Akame mountains. When Daisuke reunites with Orion and his brothers he ask where's Bella but her brothers know that she is safe with their mother in the Akame mountains. Trivia *She and Shion are the only ones who did not learn the Battouga despite being Riki's descendants. de:Bellatrix sv:Bellatrix ja:ベラトリクス ru:Беллатрикс Category:GDW Characters Category:GDWO Characters Category:GTLW Characters Category:Pet Dogs Category:Former Pet Dogs Category:Ōu Soldiers Category:Children of Ōu Soldiers Category:Females Category:Dogs Category:Japanese Breeds Category:Mixed Breeds Category:Kishu Inu Category:Akita Inu Category:Silver Akita Inu Category:Family tree Category:Brindle Category:Ohu Soldiers